


Truth or Dare

by mysteryninja98



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Party, Protective Older Brothers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryninja98/pseuds/mysteryninja98
Summary: No, maybe Truth or Dare isn't a normal college party game, but for Ben's sake, it can be, as long as it's G-rated (Even though Poe doesn't intend to keep it that way).





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Lame dare ahead because I'm also, in fact, lame.

It was hot and crowded and the lights were dimmed down low, yet Rey still managed to be found by the one person she was trying to avoid.

“What are you doing here? And who gave you that drink?”

The questions were accusatory, and Rey grimaced in the direction of Rose, who smiled back sympathetically before going to look for Finn.

“I’m here the same reason you are, Ben. And I got this from Poe; I’m not stupid enough to accept a drink from any old soul that offers.”

She turned around to the scowling face of her brother.

“Okay, but I’m old enough to be here. You’re a freshman, Rey. You’re still a teenager.”

“I’m 19, Ben. And don’t try to tell me that you never went to a party or had a sip of alcohol before your 21st birthday. I’ve heard stories, you know.”

“No one was here to watch over me, though. I’m here to watch over you. And I’m older, which means I’ve got the authority to tell you what to-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Ben Solo. I’m just as much an adult as you. I can make my own decisions.”

“If you won’t listen to me, maybe I can call mom and dad. I know that Dad wouldn’t be too happy to hear that his baby girl is drinking at a party before classes start,” Ben smirked.

“Do that and I tell them about that time I you called me in the middle of the night high. Hugs not drugs, Benny-Boo.”

“That was one time,” he snapped, “You know that I haven’t touched the stuff since.”

“Besides, Poe said-“

“Where is he?” Ben cut her off, “I’ve got a bone to pick with him; he knows you’re underage.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but unlike you, Poe knows that I’m going to find a way to get what I want, so he wanted it to be safe at least.”

“I heard there was drama over here, and I just heard my name, what’s going on?”

“Speak of the devil,” Ben growled before slugging his best friend in the shoulder. Poe clutched at it and glared at him, looking affronted.

“What the hell was that for?”

“That was for hooking my baby sister up with alcohol.”

“Oh. Well, I guess I should’ve seen that coming. I thought maybe the party was big enough you wouldn’t notice she was here.”

“Wait, you knew she was going to be here?”

“He was the one that invited me,” Rey said casually, “I thought you knew.”

Ben hit Poe again in the same spot, making the other man yelp. “Seriously? Come one man, I thought you’d want to protect her, not introduce her to this scene. These aren’t the types of activities she should be getting into.”

“And what kind of activities would you suggest, Ben? The knitting club? Or maybe the chess team? I was going to make my way here at some point.”

“And I just wanted to introduce her the right way. What kind of friend would I be if I let her go to a frat party? Or a swimsuit party? Although, swimsuits aren’t _not_ allowed to be worn here,” Poe said with a wink in Rey’s direction.

“Watch yourself,” Ben said with a warning glance.

Rey just laughed. “Ben, if you’re going to get all bristly and defensive towards every guy that hits on me, you’re going to have to square up to a third of the guys here already.”

“Wait, guys have been hitting on you? You didn’t respond, did you?”

“Relax, I’m not that easy. And I know how to fend for myself. Most of them were super drunk anyways, and Finn chased them away if they tried anything too forward.”

“I think forward is a bit of an understatement,” Finn’s voice drifted into the trio’s space, accompanied next by his body and Rose. “The one seemed to think you wouldn’t notice his hand creeping towards your-“

“Finn!” Rey exclaimed, her face heating, cringing at the sight of now not only her brother, but Poe stiffening.

“That’s it, I’m not leaving your side the rest of the night,” Ben said, shaking his head.

“Come on Ben, it’s my first party, I’m not going to be able to enjoy it with you breathing down my neck,” Rey whined.

“You can have fun with me here. Just, G-rated fun.”

Rey looked towards Poe pleadingly. “Poe, tell Ben that I can take care of myself.”

“She can take care of herself, Ben.”

“Thanks, that was _so_ convincing. Exactly what I meant,” Rey said dryly, to which Poe responded with a cheeky smile.

“You’re very welcome. But Ben’s right, we can still have fun. Not all party games are bad.”

“Like what?” Rose laughed, “Truth or Dare?”

Poe’s face lit up. “Yeah! Like Truth or Dare!”

A collective groan rose up from the group.

“I was kidding, Poe,” Rose said, looping her arm through Finn’s.

“But I wasn’t. Seriously, I’ll round up a couple of others and we can play.”

“Are we in 7th grade again?” Ben asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Boys played that too?” Rey asked, her nose scrunched up.

“Yes,” Poe answered, “And unless you’d rather play Never Have I Ever and learn all your little sister’s dirty little secrets or get her black-out drunk with Quarters or beer pong, which, I mean-“

“Fine! Go find your victims,” Ben conceded, sending a glare his way.

“Great! Everyone stay here and I’ll be right back.”

“I say we ditch,” Finn joked as soon as Poe was out of hearing range. Rose put a playful smack to his arm.

“Come on, it might be fun,” she said, but her tone suggested that she didn’t believe her words either.

Poe was true to his word, and trailed behind him Jessika, Snap, and Karè.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Snap was greeted with a few mumbled replies. “What are we playing? Poe said we were playing a party game.”

Rose sniggered. “Did he make you agree to play already?”

“Yeah, why?”

“We,” Poe started with a flourish, “are going to sit down right here and play a game of good old fashioned Truth or Dare.”

“That’s it, I’m gone,” Karè said, turning to leave when Poe grabbed her arm.

“No! You already agreed to play!”

“Poe, I have better things to do with my time,” Jess agreed.

“Please?” Poe’s voice got soft and he leaned into their spaces. He only had three personas that Rey had seen – bubbly happy, suave seducer, and kicked puppy. The latter two were used interchangeably when he wanted something.

“Stop that Poe,” Jess huffed, “No, it’s not going to work.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Karè sighed. “But only for a few rounds.”

“Karè! I thought we were immune to puppy eyes,” Jess grumbled. “Snap must get what he wants all the time, with _your_ pathetic excuse for willpower.”

“My puppy eyes end up looking like the Creature from _Frankenstein_ , so she only gives in so I’ll stop creeping her out.”

“I’m not used to puppy eyes like you,” Karè defended.

“Fine. I guess I’ll play this instead of dancing with Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome on the dance floor.”

“”You’ve already got plenty of Tall Dark and Handsome over here,” Ben joked, nudging Jess. “And you can blame Rey over here for this.”

“What? Oh no you can’t. If anyone, the blame falls on you, Mr. Tall Defensive and Unreasonable.”

“I can believe that,” Jess said, taking a seat in between them and ignoring Ben’s indignation. “But if you two bicker every time you’re together for the next year, I will personally dig your graves.”

“What makes you think we’ll be together at all?” Rey asked. “I fully intend to avoid my brother. If I don’t, I won’t have a life. Besides, I’m a freshman, he’s a senior, and he lives off-campus. Not much of a chance we’ll encounter each other.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad.”

“You’re pretty smothering actually.”

Jess sighed. “I own a shovel, you know. And I don’t know, I just have…a _feeling_ , I guess,” she said with a grin to no one in particular.

“And on that note, let’s start. Youngest goes first. Rey, I believe that’s you,” Poe said with a smile.

“Okay then…Finn, truth or dare?”

“Dare. Gotta protect the rep.”

“Oh masculinity,” Jess mumbled under her breath, complete with an eye roll. Rey stifled a giggle and thought of a dare.

“Alright I’ve got one. I dare you to try to put your shirt on someone out of the dancefloor.”

Finn stood and stripped off his shirt before meandering through the crowd. The group watched as he approached Wedge, someone Rey hadn’t yet met like the others. Finn attempted to approach from the back and wrestle it onto him, but Wedge grabbed the edge and looked a little frightening before he saw it was Finn and gave him the strangest look. Finn pointed over to the group and Wedge laughed, throwing the shirt back to Finn, who put it back on and came back over to the group.

“If you refuse to answer a truth or fail to do a dare you should have to do something. Like a shot,” Rey suggested with a grin. The group seemed to like the idea, except Ben of course. But he didn’t say anything, and Rey thought maybe his drinks were loosening him up.

“But I didn’t fail to do the dare,” Finn said. “You dared me to _try_ , and I did.”

“Maybe I wasn’t talking about you,” mocked Rey in an attempt to imitate Finn’s voice.

The game went on, everyone getting up at one point or another to get another drink, but they were enjoying themselves, even though the game wasn’t really considered a popular college party one.

Ben had taken a shot to get out of dancing pant-less around the room and Karè had taken a shot to get out of relinquishing details of her and Snap’s love life, but other than that, everyone had chosen to go through with their respective truths or dares.

Rey wasn’t drunk, per se, but she was approaching the line that would cross her over from being tipsy. Jess was giggly, as was Karè, but Rey didn’t know enough about them to really gauge their level of intoxication. Poe hadn’t been drinking, he had been the designated driver, but Ben and Snap both seemed to be a little unfocused. Finn and Rose were doing fine – Finn had football practice in the morning with Poe, so he had gone easy on the drinks, and Rose hadn’t really liked the idea of a hangover, so she stopped after her first drink.

“I vote this be one of the last rounds,” Jess said, slurring only slightly. So maybe she was a bit more intoxicated than she had let on. Everyone seemed to agree with the notion. “Okay, I gotta make it good. Poe, truth or dare?”

“Got to out with a bang, let’s go dare.”

“I dare you to…”she stopped for dramatic effect, “… _kiss_ the one person you want to in this room.”

“Simple,” Poe smirked before he stood and scanned the room. The others watched in interest, and Rey felt her heart speed up when his eyes landed on her and stayed.

“Poe,” Ben drawled. “Don’t even think about it. Take the shot.”

Poe just grinned wider and made his way around the circle. Rey tried to act like she was unaffected, raising her eyebrows and letting a small, flirty upturn of her mouth grace her lips, but she was sure that if he was doing what she thought he was doing, then he would hear her hummingbird heartbeat as soon as he got close.

“I’m serious Dameron, that’s not something you want to do,” Ben kept warning, but the slurring of his words made the effect much less threatening than he probably intended.

“You probably won’t even remember this in the morning, buddy, so bear with me,” Poe said, not taking his eyes off of Rey’s. He lowered his voice when he spoke to her again, the suave seducer making an appearance. And with his intense, heavy-lidded eyes and delightfully roguish smile, she had to admit, it was working. “So, what do you say we make this PG-13?”

Rey laughed, ignoring Ben’s protests in the background, and laced a hand through his hair, pulling him towards her.

Their lips met with a spark that almost drew a noise out of Rey, but she held it in for the sake of their friends. His mouth moved systematically against hers, pushing and pulling and _wow_ was he a good kisser. Rey, consciously aware of their friends, tried to pull back, not really wanting to, and their lips parted for a second, but Poe had different ideas. He moved forward to capture her once again, making her put one hand on the floor behind her to balance herself while letting her other cup his cheek and trace his jaw with her thumb.

Somebody cleared their throat. “Not to intrude, but Poe, I think you’re about to lose a rather important organ.” It was Jess, clearly amused with the whole situation.

They parted, breathing uneven, and Poe nearly whined. “But I wanted to keep doing that.”

“Step away or I’m taking away your Monday Night TV privileges.”

“Go ahead,” Poe chuckled, leaning in again.

“No! Ok, I’ll take away your living with me privileges.”

Rey laughed, turning her head so that Poe kissed her cheek. “Come on, Dameron. I don’t want to be the reason our running back is homeless. Besides, if you don’t have a place, where’ll we go when Ben’s away?” Rey winked at him, causing him to grin ridiculously.

“Oh Lord, please, send help. I don’t deserve this.” Ben moaned. “I’m already going to have a hangover tomorrow, why must you punish me more?”

The entire circle was now laughing, Jess looking mighty pleased with herself.

“We’re talking about this when I’m able to, Dameron,” Ben grumbled. “Don’t think you’re going to be off the hook just because you don’t think I’ll be able to remember this.”

“That’s fine with me,” Poe grinned. Finn and Rose got up then, saying their goodbyes before heading towards the door, Rose shooting her looks that meant Rey was in for a good talking to in the morning. Snap and Karè were next to leave, and Jess went to see if ‘Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome was still up for a dance’.

It was only Ben, who was looking like he was concentrating more on not getting sick than he was anything else, and the two of them left.

“Hey,” Rey said, nudging Poe. “Dare you to kiss me again.”

“Gladly,” he breathed, leaning in, “Dare you to kiss me whenever you feel like it for the foreseeable future.”

“Gladly,” she whispered against his lips.


End file.
